


The Meaning of Pie

by Lhinneill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets stuck helping Cassandra with homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Pie

He was supposed to be helping Cassie study for an exam. And he _was _trying. Really. But most of this stuff seemed more like something the teen would have more luck with Carter on her side. As it was, Cassie was spending more time explaining things to _him _than he was helping her. Nonetheless, she seemed to be having fun.

Jack, on the other hand, had a desperate craving for a thick, juicy slice of blueberry pie. Ever since Cassie had mentioned pi in relation to something else (some important bit of information that had fluttered in one ear and out the other), he'd been unable to keep his mind quiet. Unfortunately for the hungry Colonel, both Daniel and Major Carter were sequestered in their labs, each bent over their own little alien refugee. For Daniel, it was probably some gazillion-year-old parchment with squigglies and chicken tracks scattered across it. Carter doubtlessly had her own little glowy thing that could blow at any moment and turn half the base into feathered monkeys. On the bright side, if he _was_ a feathered monkey, he could eat all the pie he wanted and not worry about pi in relation to...relative things.

"...and are you even listening?"

He blinked. "Of course I'm listening."

Cassie raised a brow, and for a moment, Jack wondered if Teal'c had been giving her lessons in brow-raising. "So, what did I say?"

"You said...that...you..."

"I knew it!" she shouted, jabbing her right index finger towards his nose. "I _knew _you weren't listening!"

"Of course I was listening. I was just..." He waved his hands and grimaced, "Concentrating."

"Concentrating."

"Yup," he smirked.

Now both brows went up. "So, what'd I say?"

Flapping his arms, Jack pushed up from his seat beside Dr. Fraiser's desk. "You were talking about pie."

"And...?" she prodded.

"And...?" Jack echoed.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. What's pi?"

Eyes twinkling, Jack extended a hand to her. "C'mon; I'll show you."

She bit her lip, barely suppressing a grin. "I'm on a diet, Jack. Besides, Mom wants me to finish studying for this test before I go anywhere."

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Diet? Diet?! Who said anything about _food_? And _besides_, young lady, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Oh," Cassie smirked. "She'll know. She _always _knows."

Jack paused mid-step and frowned. Shaking his head, he pushed Cassie out of Fraiser's office ahead of him. "Little Napoleonic power monger," he mumbled. "We'll call it a field trip. You and me, discovering the meaning of _pie_."

"You mean pi, right?"

Jack smirked. "But of course I mean pie."


End file.
